


Fantasy Fullfillment

by apae (deadlynightshade)



Series: Bottom Lance Week 2020 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), Come Inflation, Double Penetration, Double dicked alien, Drinking, Glory Hole, M/M, Overstimulation, Size Difference, Tentacle Dick, Xenophilia, it's an alien dick fest, oh and, vibrating dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlynightshade/pseuds/apae
Summary: Lance stumbles upon a shady bar...Written for Bottom Lance Week 2020, Day 6Prompts: Overstimulation, Glory Hole, Size Difference + Xenophilia (Day 7) and Come Inflation (Day 1)
Relationships: Lance (Voltron)/Original Alien Character(s)
Series: Bottom Lance Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878274
Comments: 4
Kudos: 148





	Fantasy Fullfillment

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot to post this last night.  
> This is just filthy and pretty self indulgent... I wanted to imagine Lance getting fucked by alien dicks, and that's it. My boy deserves a good alien dicking.  
> I'm just gonna throw this out here and go.

To be fair, Lance knows that most of his drunk ideas are bad, like really, _really_ bad - the tragically idiotic kind, that will most likely result in a lot of unwanted and uncomfortable consequences. He’s had to live with his stupid, unruly self for 21 long years of questionable decisions and completely avoidable screw ups, and contrary to popular belief, he knows that he should stop listening to that dumb voice in his head suggesting crazy ideas, okay?

However, after an almost too normal-feeling night of casual drinking with his teammates, during one of their rare “mental health” days off, a very tipsy Lance – probably bordering on drunk – has promptly decided to not follow his friends back to the Castle, instead opting for a lone stroll around the alien city, just because- well, you see, he’s not at all ashamed to admit that he has a knack for thinking with his dick, especially when there are altering substances involved and he can’t help but get incredibly horny – well, horn _ier_ than usual.

It’s not his fault, right? If anything, he should be pointing fingers at his friends, who know all about his foolish tendencies and still let him walk away with just a few eye rolls and mutterings of “stay safe, don’t do anything stupid” or some other kind of useless nonsense because, seriously? Is there _any_ chance Lance won’t be looking for trouble, intoxicated and horny as he is? 

And really, it’s not his fault that he’s somehow ended up in the shadiest part of Korrdak? Korrak? Dakorr? – he’s about eighty percent sure that there is a double r in there, somewhere, but he can’t for the love of god figure it out, considering the uh, current distraction-

Hands braced on the edges of the rugged, poorly cushioned surface his upper body is leaning on, his brain feels like it’s being scrambled from the constant jostling caused by the alien’s rough thrusts inside him.

And honestly, it should surprise no one that given the chance to fulfil his secret glory hole fantasies, Lance wouldn’t think twice to bend over and offer his greedy hole to anyone and anything that fancies to fill it. Especially after casually strolling around the main room, assessing the situation and pleasantly stumbling upon the biggest, weirdest dicks to ever grace his curious eyes – it was an instant decision, a spur of the moment thing, really.

So here he is, breath being punched out from his chest violently with each unforgiving push of the stranger’s hips. Drooling on the worn-out plasticky cushion, eyes watery and unfocused, he relishes in the feeling of claws scratching his hips as his prostate is pounded with uncanny precision. He’s glad that no one can see him in this pathetic state, but the embarrassment and potential humiliation only serve to spur the warmth pooling inside his gut.

He’s lying on a pool of his own come, having been forced into orgasm after orgasm for what feels like hours already. He’s long lost the count of how many dicks he’s taken until now and judging by the swollen feeling of his asshole and the resulting oversensitivity, his body agrees.

He’s not sure how much time has passed since he awkwardly stepped across the sketchy backdoor of this suburban bar, but his legs are trembling wildly, socked feet continually slipping on the suspiciously sticky ground, and his voice is so raspy, holy shit, he never thought he’d be that vocal, and he never thought he’d find the loud curses and moans echoing off the four empty walls surrounding him hot enough to turn him on even more, to have him desperately rutting against the hard surface beneath him in search of friction.

When his eyes slip shut, he wishes he could see the aliens fucking him, see their unique features and especially get a good look at the cocks plunging into him one after another, because there is a part of him that wants to savour this whole experience, he wants to remember them all, shove them inside a well-loved sperm bank drawer in his mind and get the chance to relive it in excruciating detail anytime he’s horny.

He can still imagine the shape of the hard cock drilling into him just from the feeling of it: it’s thick, probably slimmer at the tip but clearly barbed, the little spikes lightly scratching his insides but massaging his prostate just perfectly on every thrust in. He wonders what colour it is, whether it’s wet and slippery on its own or if the slick feeling in his hole is caused by the multiple loads of come already filling him.

With a few last brutal humps, the alien behind him reaches their peak and Lance moans unabashedly at the warmth spilling inside him, clenching around that thick cock, greedily trying to milk it for all it’s worth – loving the filthy squelching sound of the ungodly amount of come swimming inside him, even louder now that he’s just received another load.

When the alien finally slips out, he feels come starting to leak across his thighs and he whines, hole immediately feeling too empty for his liking. Hands trembling from how tight they’re squeezing the edge of the lounging chair, he humps his hips to relieve himself as he impatiently waits for the next suitor, his mind desperately roaming through his most recent memories.

He revels in the vivid recollection of the first cock that stretched him open tonight, which ended up being the culmination of years upon years of what he thought to be foolish and pointless tentacle porn fantasies during his adolescence. Still high on space alcohol, he was initially split open on a cold, rubbery appendage, which he only later realized – in a burst of sudden genius and extreme arousal – to be a slippery tentacle, with actual suction cups that instantly attached to his inner walls and sucked, causing him to tremble and scream from pleasure as the tentacle wriggled inside him.

From then on, creature after creature lined up behind Lance’s exposed ass, long legs obscenely spread open to eagerly accommodate each alien dick, of any shape or size. Ranging from seemingly human-shaped ones, to roundish thick lumps, to squishy blobs, even to a blessedly vibrating cock – which granted him the first of many multiple orgasms of the night, thank you very much, universe – it suffices to say that his hole has gotten stretched and fucked and filled up with come in a way that definitely exceeded any of his drunker self’s expectations.

As he’s casually pondering about the limits of his human anatomy, he is pleasantly startled by a sharp slap landing on his ass cheek, instantly followed by a tight squeeze on the other – and he doesn’t even care about the unattractiveness of his yelp, only focused on the hunger burning inside him.

The instinctive spike of fear at the first feeling of claws dragging and digging into his already abused skin makes him cry out again, and then he chokes on a loud moan as he’s rapidly filled by a long, hard cock – which immediately starts thrusting in and out, a merciless pace that has him bouncing and struggling for purchase.

“Fuck, fuck, fucking shit,” he mutters, voice even gruffer now that he hasn’t properly spoken for– well, a while, without counting his moans and screams.  
Lance loses himself in the feeling of that dick drilling into him over and over again, not quite the painful stretch he’s after but hey, it’s still probably thicker than any human cock he’s ever seen in porn and it’s hitting him where it counts. And then, suddenly, just as he’s getting closer, chasing his own pleasure with a hand strategically pinching his sensitive nipple- the traitorous alien _stops_.

Lance whines, legs straining to wriggle his ass in a hopefully enticing way that will convey his irritation and desperation, hole clenching demandingly. Luckily, he doesn’t have to wait long before the cock starts moving again, fucking into him with shallow little thrusts that leave him wanting more, more, _more_ -

And well, the universe is apparently in the mood to fulfil his wishes tonight, because next thing he knows, the alien moves back, until only the tip of their dick remains inside him. Then, there is an unexpected pressure around his swollen rim that makes him gasp.

After taking a few moments to adjust to the initial burn, Lance realizes with a thrill that the alien is still going, still stretching his hole, slowly and rather meticulously – which his foggy, lustful brain fails to appreciate, judging by his impatient whining. Just as the feeling starts to border on the achy-no-likey side of the sexy-pain spectrum, Lance feels his hole stretch impossibly wide, until- is that the tip of another cock, entering him?

 _Fucking hell_. Lance groans, his arms shakily bending in front of him and his head laying on them as a shudder rocks his whole body. Oh fuck, he thinks, he was hoping for a little double action, secretly wishing to cross the double penetration point on his kinky sexual escapades list – not like he’s that demanding, but rationally speaking, how many more times is he going to experience a crazy night like this?

So he savours the feeling of that second cock breaching through, slipping alongside the other and filling him so, so good. He clenches around them both, moaning at the lewd mental image he conjures of his rim being stretched so wide, the knowledge that his ass is finally getting wrecked by an alien with two dicks – which he never knew he wanted before now, but holy shit, _of course_ there are double dicked aliens!

Soon he’s a panting, moaning mess, crying out from every rough thrust of the alien’s hips, completely at their mercy, spread open on their cocks and ready to be filled with their come – _fuck_ , double the amount.

His eyes roll to the back of his head as a moan gets punched out of him at a particularly brutal thrust. He’s drooling uncontrollably, head propped on his crossed arms, and the friction on his own dick is just heavenly, leaves him leaking and throbbing in the best way.

He’s feeling warm, skin disgustingly sweaty, strangers’ come dribbling down his legs and his own splattered on his stomach. He’s practically burning all over, pleasure rising and rising with every push of those hips, with every loud _clap_ against his ass, the tip of one cock ramming right into his prostate until he’s just gasping for breath, squirming wildly but firmly kept still by a pair of piercing claws that are digging deep into his hips.

Ultimately, Lance comes from a mix of diverse factors: the stinging on the skin of his hips, the pressure on his prostate, the friction against his dick, and last but not least, the animalistic, downright monstrous roaring sound – unfortunately muffled by the wall – that comes from the alien when they finally reach their own orgasm.

As he’s pumped full of come for the last time tonight, the ridiculous amount of it instantly leaking out of his hole and trickling down his thighs, Lance revels in the feeling of it and the intensity of his own climax, whimpering pathetically when he tries to move and everything aches.

During the long walk back towards the Castle, he can’t help but smile smugly at the apparent – although painful - limp in his steps, already thinking about the nasty bragging that he will gladly inflict upon anyone who dares to mention it at breakfast.


End file.
